worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper is a crop duster, and a famous air racing champion from Propwash Junction, Minnesota. Bio Planes Dusty is a plane with high hopes—literally. Crop duster by trade, this single-prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in the world's international race. The fact that he’s not really built for competitive racing doesn’t deter him from pursuing his dream—but his fear of heights just might. With a little help from his friends - and a WWII vet with wisdom to spare - Dusty takes off on an adventure of a lifetime, going prop-to-prop with champions while daring to reach heights he never imagined possible. In Planes, Dusty is first seen dreaming of out-running two fighter jets. He is introduced as a crop duster that works for Leadbottom, and dreams of competing in the Wings Around the Globe rally, but is afraid of heights. After qualifying for the competition, Dusty comes in sixth place, meaning he can't be in the competition. However, the next day, Roper comes to Propwash Junction and tells Dusty and his team that the plane ahead of him was using illegal fuel, and was disqualified, so Dusty was now eligible to compete. After meeting his racing idols, most of which were mean to him for being "just a crop duster", Dusty made friends with El Chupacabra. He was told by Bulldog that it was a competition, and that every man was in it for themselves. During the first leg, Bulldog sprung an oil leak, and the wind forced the oil into his eyes, blinding him. Dusty saved Bulldog by navigating him through the castle. At the next leg of the race, Dusty fell in love with Ishani, who gave him advice to fly low, so he didn't get scared when flying high. Dusty followed Ishani's advice, only to nearly die by being hit by an oncoming train. Later in one of the legs, Ripslinger's henchman Zed broke off Dusty's antenna, and he got lost at sea, but was rescued by two fighter jets. On the way back to where he should be, Dusty was caught in a storm, and sunk, but was rescued once again by a pitty. At the hospital, Dusty was severely damaged, including having a broken wing. The next day, all of the competitors gave Dusty new parts so he could race again. While Dottie repaired him, Chug watched some of Ripslinger's races, and figured out that before every victory, Ripslinger turns to his right side so the cameras can get good photos of him. During the final leg, Dusty fought Ned and Zed, while Skipper took on Ripslinger. After Ned and Zed got stuck between each other in between two rocks, Dusty caught up to Ripslinger when he was close to the finish line, and when Ripslinger leaned to his side, and Dusty saw the chance he was looking for, and sped by Ripslinger at the last second. At the end of the film, Skipper brought Dusty to the Jolly Wrenches ship, and the two flew over the sea, back to Propwash Junction. Planes: The Video Game Dusty appears as a playable character in both versions of Planes: The Video Game. His five chapters are Training Mode, Trouble in Propwash (cleaning up a damaged Propwash Junction), Himalayan Hero (helping out the local village), Ripslinger's Revenge (a race against Ripslinger wanting revenge while finding a sponsor in Dubai), and Blown out of Proportion (Dusty facing off against tornadoes). Dusty has his Racing and Turbo skin exclusive to the console version, and his navy paint job and modifications, exclusive to the handheld versions. Planes: Fire & Rescue In Planes: Fire & Rescue, when Dusty gets news of the possibility of never being able to race again due to engine damage, he ends up finding himself joining a crew of aircraft vehicles that work to protect Piston Peak from wildfires. Personality Dusty is brave and courageous, although he was formerly afraid of heights. Livery Dusty is painted orange and white, with black stripes, a single propeller and two long wings. For the first two legs of the Wings Around the Globe, he has a white "D7" on his vertical stabilizer, and the Jolly Wrenches insignia on his model. In Germany, his black stripes are replaced with different-shaped blue stripes and a black-outlined white circle with the number 7 on his sides and right wing. His name is also inscribed on the sides. His tailplane is also changed from orange to blue. In his turbo design, the blue stripes on his wings are changed back to black. The white at the bottom back of him is changed to orange, and his front is changed from orange and white to gray. His vertical stabilizer and tailplane additionally have a bit of gray. The orange on Dusty's wings is removed and put on the ends. After being honored by the Jolly Wrenches, he has a gray navy paint job. Model Dusty is inspired by the Air Tractor AT-502, Cessna and the PZL-Mielec M-18 Dromader. He has a horsepower of 680 1/2. His wingspan is 23 feet (7 meters). Dusty's cropsprayer is a M-5000 model. In his turbo design, Dusty is equipped with a four-bladed Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller, and two T33 wings. Appearances Feature Films *Planes *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Planes 3 Video Games *Planes: The Video Game Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (Racing, Jolly Wrenches and Super Charged) *Micro Drifters *LEGO Duplo *Disney Store Diecast Line (Normal, Racing, Turbo and Navy) *Shake 'N' Go Trivia *Dusty's racing number is #7, which some say is a lucky number. *Jon Cryer was originally set to play Dusty, but he dropped out. Instead, he was voiced by Dane Cook. *His flying style is keeping it nice and low, but keeping is speed up. Gallery Planes dusty flying.jpg|Concept Art planes-596.jpg Planes-vidcap.jpg Planes_trailer1_hd.jpg Dusty Close Up.jpg 05.0 075.00 DTS v002.0051 300dpi.jpg 00-5_095-00_dts_v002-0104_300dpi_10x17.jpg 07-0_305-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg 11-0_100-00_dts_v002-0043_300dpi_10x17.jpg 13-0_020-00_dts_v003-0264.jpg 1150865 560007297389195 205512410 n.jpg 10-0_100-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty meeting Ripslinger rgb_35-0_230-00_dts_v001-0035_300dpi_10x17.jpg 970341 560006900722568 921257744 n.jpg 581754 560006740722584 2047656918 n.jpg 733837 560007670722491 1509363777 n.jpg Screenshot 2 Planes.jpg Screenshot 7 Planes.jpg Screenshot 10 Planes.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h26m19s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h23m35s2.png Judge Davis qualifier.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m53s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m15s52.png 340294809290842.jpg 1237812879.jpg 231;;436436.jpg -34(433(4.jpg 123124124.jpg Maxresdefault Planes 7.jpg Planes-dusty-disney-hd-photos.jpeg Disney-planes-cool-background.jpg Planes-dusty-meets-el-chupacabra.jpg 517866584 3 660 410.jpg HarlandwithTripp.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to1 1280.png Tumblr mz9n9w2yOn1sjusgmo1 1280.jpg Dusty in New York City.jpg Dusty and Bulldog.png PlanesTheVideoGame1.jpg Safe imagejpg.jpg Planes7.jpg~original.jpeg Maxresdefault.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h27m16s219.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h02m30s31.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m35s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m37s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m51s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m39s155.png|"That was awesome!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m34s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m02s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m07s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m52s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m03s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m33s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m09s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m50s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m42s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m36s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m32s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h06m02s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m50s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m21s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m34s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m34s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h10m28s4.png Planes2concept.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png Ishani dusty3.PNG NavalDusty.png DamagedDusty.png DustyStormPic.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3 1280.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.18.59 -2013.10.30 17.40.32-.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.14.35 -2013.10.30 17.42.59-.png DESIGN-BIGBOSSPROPWASH.jpg fwb_planes_20131001.gif Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpqea41nRf1s5kljvo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwqfmwf1Jp1shw630o1 1280.jpg Capture 1.PNG 128434c03d pla dusty rolloutimage v4-0 simp.jpg|Promo DustyCrophopperWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper RacingDustyDiecast.jpg|Diecast Disney-planes-diecast-navy-dusty.jpg|Navy Diecast DustyCrophopperDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store RacingDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Racing Disney Store TurboDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Turbo Disney Store 6172036511176-1.jpg|Navy Disney Store DustyCrophopperShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'N' Go Dusty Talking Action Figure - Planes.jpg|Talking Action Figure Category:Characters Category:Planes Characters Category:Planes Category:Non-Road Vehicles Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Wings Around the Globe Racers Category:Racing Planes